Ascent
by Freya Ives
Summary: Post 5x22-Plunged into the depths of her worst nightmare Katherine Pierce finds herself more than desperate to return topside. But what happens when that opportunity is granted to her and the only price she has to pay is the one thing she loves the most?


**Author Notice: **Well this is my First time _ever_ writing a fan fiction for the TVD verse-especially for Katherine Pierce, as such I'm not entirely sure if this will even become a serial or remain a One-shot thing. I'd like your input on it, tell me what you think, did I get Katherine right? Is it somewhat believable? i'd you'd like to leave a critique in your review on my writing please do as I'd love to improve my writing. Thank you, *bows deeply* please treat me well.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Vampire Diaries as the books belong to L. J. Smith and show to the CW.

**Summary: Post 5x22-**_Plunged into the depths of her worst nightmare Katherine Pierce finds herself more than desperate to return topside. But what happens when that opportunity is granted to her and the only price she has to pay is the one thing she loves the most? _

* * *

><p><em>"For I have sworn thee fair, and thought<em>

_thee bright, _

_Who art as black as hell, as dark as night. "_

-WILLIAM SHAKESPEAR, Sonnet CXLVII

Death,

Decay.

Unending torture.

Unending pain.

These were which the bread and butter that had become her existence since the drop. That's right, Katherine Pierce not only had been dragged to the Unknown she'd been plunged into it. Caught by the damned who thrived in the all consuming fiery pits of an otherworldly dimension. She'd never determined how long she'd been hauled up in the mind-jarringly f-bombed cell that had become her prison—long enough to see that she'd been done for. But, she was a survivor, and nothing would deter her from attempting an escape if even possible. When her mind was clear enough for it she started devising possible scenarios and every waking moment was spent coming up with little ways to further advance her freedom or risk plunging into insanity's embrace.

It also meant she had to lose all sense of self pride and truly get her hands dirty.

Inside the cavern-esque cell, she could feel her heart nearly burst from her chest and she flinched as the next figure of demon-in-meat-suit shoved the gate open. To think she'd gotten used to having her dual senses shot-out by now. What is it going to be this time? Another Damon Salvatore or perhaps Stefan? Maybe straightlaced and boring Elena Gilbert with a twisted smile?

These fucks loved to use her memories of them and screw it up by tarnishing their images. Anything to stir their pots of sadistic pleasure.

There was a giant creep with a single bulging rust-bloody eye and snaggle-tooth rotted grin looking like he'd been exposed to the black plague. Or terrible sunburn. His flesh scaled and peeled with a burnt-orange color. Great, now it's a party.

"Katherine Pierce, we meet at last."

She didn't bother reacting, or meeting his one good eye. He'd miss it. Slender dirt-caked and bloodied fingers curled around a piece of an iron pole she'd broken off the foot of a cot-less bed frame. Wonders what urine could do.

When his shadow loomed over her she finally flitted dark eyes up, regarding him with little interest. His scowl indicated she'd touched a nerve. Demons apparently liked to know when they're torturee is in fact agonizing. It gave them satisfaction. Again, ew. They were all just super-powered bullies. But they too, were just tortured souls themselves. She could relate.

But that was it.

"Why? Wanna play with me cyclops?"

He moved in with more speed in his hulk of a body than she'd give credit for. Suddenly she'd gotten the air cut off, he slammed her against the stone wall.

"Don't call me that bitch!"

"Then how about socket?" She choked out the words, engaging his reaction. Not waiting an answer she plunged the iron rod into his only eye.

His vice hold at her throat immediately released and she landed like a cat on her feet. Dipping under his raging arms as he howled in pain, she limped out jack.

Only to crash into a brick wall of another not-human figure. She felt the energies of death before she'd even seen it and wasn't surprised when her arms were pinned. That didn't mean she'd get taken easily.

"Let me go you fucking—"

Heat and rough dry lips crushed against her mid-insult and once more her breaths were stolen. Mind spinning she fisted at the burlap cloak over the man's shoulders and with all her might she writhed against him.

He pushed back, grabbed her arm, pulling her with him through the corridor.

With the sudden fury of a lioness she lashed out, struggling to break free of him. One fist found its mark, attacking arm and chest already battered; her nails clawed at cuts still open and bleeding. "Let me go! Don't touch me!"

He grabbed her wrists, forcing her writhing body still.

"Katerina!"

"Let me go!"

The wall came at her back again not so harshly, she stared up at heterochromic bronze and emerald eyes. His mostly human face hadn't changed, save for new scars that slashed olive flesh, he looked like shit.

"It's me Izzy, did you forget?"

She stilled, panting; then she jerked out of his hold, she felt all the blood drain from her, her gaze fuzzed.

"I thought—the demons told me—you died."

He rocked back on his feet, his eyes widened.

"Come again?"

"You — they said you were dead — " she whispered.

He blinked and frowned, shook his head.

"Well I'm not, I came back after figuring a way to break you out."

She had to ask him to repeat himself in which case he did. Break out of hell? That sounded far-fetched even coming from him. But if he could set her out of this hell hole than she'd bite.

He stepped back, latched a hand to hers and peeled her off the wall. He broke away with her, bolting through the tunnels, dirt and squick caked her bare feet, she tried not to think about what she was trampling over.

"What the hell-?"

He yanked her left, into a narrower hall. No more squick here, guess it's a new section. They were fleeing in complete darkness, but Izark had perfect cat-eye night vision. There was a semblance of light, illuminating above by bones for lamp sconces. Barely anything to go by. Gripping his hand, she quickened her pace, determined to get away. If that's what this even was.

"Where the hell are we going?"

"Far, well you are at least!"

"What?"

She rose her arm to shield her sights from a flare of light upon reaching through another room. Currents of frigid air whipped at her skin, rising a freckle of goosebumps scattering. He let her go.

"You want to leave this hell, I will lead you from it . . . but you'll have to pay a toll fare."

Blinking toward his voice, she gasped at the circular vortex spiraling with a tug at her senses. Where the hell is this? Wait did he just say pay a toll fare? Slicing her gaze up she tensed and stepped back.

"What is that — what fare?"

His smile further decreased the temperature to arctic, and something darkened those eyes.

"That's right, this isn't free. If you want out from perdition you must pay a price."

She steeled herself, balled her hands into fists. "Name it."

She froze beneath the scrutiny of his piercing stare. Sizing her up? She wasn't even presentable; she didn't have to look in a mirror to know how fucked up she'd become. Dirt and dried blood decorated most of her legs and arms like frost coating tree limbs. The black mini dress she'd been wearing forever was torn and didn't even look like a dress anymore. Once luscious shining brown locks hung ragged and brittle down her spine. But yes she was still a complete shard of a fractured soul if any remained.

"You have nothing to offer me."

His words were knives that pierced deeper than the Traveller blade that'd ended her reign in sweet and dull Elena's body. It shredded whatever hope she'd cultivated over the endless cycle of crap that'd been her existence in this cesspool of losers. Perfect, was this his way of fucking with her? Bang up job he was doing!

She flitted her attention about the room self-awareness causing a heat to burn up her chest. I swear to everything if I see a Damon sneaking I'll —

"There is only one thing however that will have to do."

A spark. It crackled in her brain and buzzed fire through her limbs, tearing her fleeting attention to him she ground her teeth.

Well?

He chuckled and placed black leather gloved hands on his hips. "I'm not sure you're ready to pay it though."

You son of a —

"Just tell me what I have to do!"

Another quiet laugh and that wound her up tighter than piano wire.

"The one thing of suitable value, that is the one thing you cherish," His grim features stamped out any traces of humor, "is your love for Stefan Salvatore."

The whisper quiet chill of menace limped up her spine and entered her flesh with pinprick accuracy, congealing her blood to ice. This primitive instinct, like a brutal sickness always came when she had to run. Run for her life.

How many times had she ran from Klaus before? How long? More than 400 years. Now another threat? But she wasn't paranoid. The pulsing beat of urgency inside her - the need to bolt - never failed.

"Don't chicken out now Katerina, aren't you a survivor?"

Hate and anger, pooled in her stomach mixing in with the fear that numbed her to the bone. His jibe cemented her feet to the ground, she was tired of running. If her ticket to freedom was as simple as relinquishing her love for Stephen what choice did she have?

"That's all, you're stealing my love for him?"

He shook his head, his smile cracking across his scarred face. "Something like that, so what will it be?"

"No."

"Tonight is Walpurgis night, when the moon taints crimson, when the magic and unnatural energies shift in our favor." Why the need to explain she'd never know, perhaps it was his sales pitch. "Summonings sprout like corn fields all over the world, it's a ray of light. It's a doorway or a bridge topside. It's your thread. Grab it."

"That's it right there?" She jutted her chin toward the spiraling portal growing bigger nearly reaching his height as it expanded.

"Do you hear the voice of a summoner?" He laughed, "The poor human is calling for Amunet, and that's your ride, if you'll pay."

"Amunet isn't that goddess? And that's not my name."

"Neither is Katherine, why does it matter?"

"So I'm piggybacking on a summoning to go topside, I don't see how that'd work since my body was torched."

"Yes, your human form was."

She stared at him as he stepped forwards and offered his hand. "Pay the price Katerina, let it go, that crush you have on the Salvatore boy. It's not helping you one bit."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I'm the only one worth trusting," His gaze sliced away to a point behind her, "and now we've been found. Tic-toc Kitty Kat."

Katherine gasped and bounded toward him when footsteps and thundering growls of hell hounds broke out.

Maybe she wouldn't remember Stefan physically, but he'd always be in her heart. And he'd remember her at least, she allowed this thought to comfort her and she decisively clasped her hand to his giving it a firm grip. "Get me the hell out of here, and don't call me Kitty Kat-that's just stupid."

His smirk annoyed her to no end, "It's a cute nickname for you." His chuckle made her annoyance toward him escalate to fury.

"Don't be frightened love," She turned her head when his fingers came up to caress her cheek, "we're in this together now."

"I'm not frightened, I just hate you."

Instead of being offended, even a little he laughed and whisked her through the portal.

It was like going through some kind of tidal wave, and the man she literally clung to was the surfing board. The sound enough was deafening and did a number to her senses-the roaring alone shook her violently. She grit her teeth irritated when she felt his hand grasp at the small of her back. She wanted to yell at him for being a dick but her voice was swallowed up by the noise.

Out of nowhere he leaned in and kissed her roughly, then he loosened his grasp on her.

"N-No!" She scrambled to grip at his shoulders, the burlap thing tore at her fingers. Something burned on her tongue and she swallowed whatever it was. A stabbing pain rioted her insides and the force of the chilled currents ripped her from him. Everything faded to black when the ice gave way to incredible heat that thrummed into her skin and pounded within the hallowed confines of her chest.

She awoke on concrete and blood-but it wasn't her own. Sitting up she found herself in what looked like a fucked up storage place? She couldn't see very well but lit candles formed a circle around her, she sat upon a blood drawn sigil.

"Amunet!" A voice pierced her, she jolted to her feet and following the voice she realized she couldn't step over the boundary line. What the hell?

"Amunet!" A figure came into view, just a kid. Seriously? He looked no older than Jeremy, Elena's little annoying brother. He wore a shapeless hoodie and scrappy jeans, sunken green eyes stared at her larger than Damon's billiard balls.

"Are you real?"

"It is you isn't it?"

Boy did this kid need a life, and what was with the hoodlum look? The town's not looking so good. Katherine pondered on how she'd address him, "First can you break this blood seal you have over me?"

"No I'm your master, you have to follow my orders now demon."

Wait, did he call me a...?

"Listen Mr Delusional I'm not your old grouchy Egyptian goddess or demon... I'm Katherine so keep your facts in order, now break the seal or I'm killing you."

His sneaky little smile showed her less than white, crooked teeth. Ech.

"That seal is meant to trap demons, ergo you're a demon Katherine."

So that's why she had a body now, great.

"Well at least give me a snack, I'm starving." As soon as he'd come close enough she'd snap his neck. Everyone is going to pay when she got out of this mess- beginning with Elena Gilbert if the present she'd left her hadn't worked as her luck would have it. Then again she couldn't exactly remember why she hated the doppelganger so much to begin with. Perhaps it went with the laser guided amnesia she was having. How could she remember some aspects of her life, the girl she abhorred and not whatever was missing from her past?


End file.
